Conventional robots are designed to do exactly the same thing over and over again, such as in an assembly line for assembly. These robots are programmed and configured to repeat a given motion to perform a specific function. Robots are often implemented to perform a lot of functions, more efficiently, and often more precisely than humans.
Conventional robots, typically, include one or two robotic arm. These robotic arms can have multiple segments that help facilitate movement in differing degrees of freedom (DOF). Some conventional robots employ a computer to control the segments of the robotic arm by activating rotation of individual step motors connected to corresponding segments. Other designs may use hydraulics or pneumatics to actuate movement in the arm segments. Computers allow precise, repeatable movements of the robotic arm.
Prior Selectively Compliant Articulated Robot Arm (SCARA) robots operate with 4 or fewer degrees of freedom (“DOF”). In other words, these robotic arms are designed to move along 4 or fewer axes. A typical application for a conventional robotic arm is that of pick-and-place type machine. Pick-and-place type machines are used for automation assembly, automation placing, printed circuit board manufacturing, integrated circuit pick and placing, and other automation jobs that contain small items, such as machining, measuring, testing, and welding. These robotic arms include an end-effector, also known as robotic peripheral, robotic accessory, robot or robotic tool, end-of-arm (EOA) tooling, or end-of-arm device. The end-effector may be an implement such as a robotic gripper, press tool, paint gun, blowtorch, deburring tool, arc welding gun, drills, etc. These end-effectors are typically placed at the end of the robotic arm and are used for uses as described above. One common end-effector is a simplified version of the hand, which can grasp and carry different objects. Such end effectors typically support maximum payloads ranging from 3 kg-20 kg (6.61-44.09 pounds).
Another type of robot that has been implemented in positioning of a radiation source of a radiation treatment system includes an articulated robotic arm for positioning a radiation source, such as a linear accelerator (LINAC), mounted at a distal end of the articulated robotic arm, for selectively emitting radiation, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,223 to Adler.